Crossroaders
by Mathouchan
Summary: "Ce fut la première fois que Lucy rencontra Natsu et ce fut la première fois que Natsu rencontra Lucy" L'amour nous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins...c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! mais est-ce que je parle vraiment d'amour ici ? un peu sans doute, beaucoup c'est sûr ! Mais pas seulement.


Chapitre 1

 **holà moussaillon ! J'ai ouïe dire que je n'écrivais plus rien ?! qu'elle coquinerie est-ce la ?**

 **croyez-vous que toute ces années j'ai oublié la passion qui nous lie ? pensez-vous que l'inspiration ai décampé de mes terres ? jamais !**

 **j'écris, je lis, je me passionne et la fanfiction vis encore ;)**

 **il fut un temps ou j'avais le temps mais plus maintenant alors pourquoi je publie ? je dois être un tout petit peu maso mais le plaisir n'a pas de prix !**

 **bonne lecture à vous corne verte !**

un nouveau départ

 _Par une belle matinée d'automne ou le soleil se cachait parmi les nuages, quand les arbres offrent un panel de couleur chaude, à l'heure où les gens déambulent sur les trottoirs, se bousculent parce qu'ils sont en retard, l'heure où personne ne prend le temps d'admirer le spectacle silencieux de la nature._

 _Et à cette heure-ci précisément, une jeune fille courait, courait..._

 **Lucy** murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre rond d'un geste maternelle, **tu t'appelleras Lucy.**

 _Écoute bien ceci, personne ne prend le temps de vivre._

Poussant un long soupir, la jeune femme colla son front à la vitre de la voiture, ressentant le verre froid contre sa peau. Elle leva les yeux vers le paysage de campagne qui défilait devant ses yeux, une goutte s'écrasa devant ses yeux puis une deuxième et une multitude d'autre, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la route.

Lassée de ce spectacle, elle se décolla de la vitre et reporta son intention sur son livre.

 **et...et vous allez où comme ça ?** Tenta le chauffeur, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que par réelle curiosité sans doute.

 **Magnolia.** Dit-elle simplement sans relever les yeux.

L'homme d'âge mûr émit un sifflement d'admiration.

 **ce n'est pas la porte à coté dit donc !**

 **Je n'ai pas le permis.** Se justifia-t-elle en tournant un regard au dehors.

 **Oh j'dit ça, j'dit rien hein. Moi, ça me fait ma journée votre voyage, hahaha.**

Ça, elle s'en doutait bien mais c'était toujours moins cher que de prendre 36 trains pour l'autre bout du pays.

Le chauffeur toussota, gêné par le silence de son interlocutrice et, au grand plaisir de celle-ci,

Sembla abandonner l'idée de relancer la discussion.

La jeune femme retrouva donc le silence tant apprécié et pour seul compagnie sonore, le bruit de la pluie battante sur le toit de métal de la voiture.

Quelque heure et courbatures plus tard, paysage changea du tout au tout, passant de campagnard à urbain en quelque maisons, et bien vite la petit auto se retrouva au milieu des bouchons, signe d'une grande ville à proximité.

Quand enfin le trafic se fluidifia, la voiture s'engagea à l'entrée de la grande ville de Magnolia et elle put découvrir tout à son aise le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, l'aménagement urbain était tel qu'il n'existait pas dans tout Fiore une ville capable de rivaliser en beauté, sauf peut-être la capitale Crocus.

Trop occupée à admirer la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte que le véhicule s'était immobilisé si bien que son chauffeur se retourna vers elle avec un sourire.

 **terminus, tout le monde descend !** Plaisanta-t-il.

Surprise, elle sursauta puis ouvrit la portière, enfin un peu d'air frais ! Elle gonfla ses poumons et souffla un bon coup avant de s'étirer, 7 h dans une voiture c'était trop pour elle.

Le conducteur du taxi ouvrit le coffre et sortit les valises de la jeune femme qui lui paya le voyage, l'homme redémarra et partit, la laissant ainsi seule.

Elle saisit ses bagages et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble de sept étages qui lui faisait face, apercevant la loge du concierge elle s'arrêta et sonna.

Une femme ronde dans la cinquantaine, l'air revêche lui ouvrit.

 **c'est pour quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

 **Je...hum j'ai appelé, il y a un mois environs pour prévenir de mon arriver, je suis la propriétaire de l'appartement 6.**

Le visage de la bonne femme s'éclaircit tout d'un coup.

 **Vous êtes Lucy Heartfilia, c'est ça ?** sourit-elle

 **Tout à fait.** Confirma la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

 **Attendez un instant je vais vous chercher les clés.** Elle retourna à l'intérieure et revint quelque instant plus tard un trousseau en main, triomphante.

 **Cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas était ouvert, je me suis permis de faire un peu de ménage avant votre arriver.**

 **C'est vraiment gentil à vous, madame...euh ?**

 **Balio, madame Balio et c'est tout à fait normal, votre mère était une amie très chère.**

Lucy s'inclina par respect puis monta les trois étages qui menaient à son appartement.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, dans un cliquetis la porte se déverrouilla.

Poussant celle-ci, elle posa un pied à l'intérieure de ce sanctuaire, _« j'y suis...maman »_ pensa la jeune fille, un courant d'air lui balaya le visage, dérangeant quelque mèches de ses cheveux dorés.

Elle emporta ses valises et les déposa dans le salon, la plus grande pièce dans les tons marrons chocolat, accompagné d'une immense bibliothèque ainsi qu'une grande baie vitrée menant au balcon qui donnait sur la ville, une chose remua dans sa main et la sortis de sa contemplation.

 **Miaou !**

La jeune fille posa la boite sur le parquet et ouvris la petite grille de métal, de la sortis un petit chat tigré roux, les oreilles baissées l'animal avança prudemment découvrant ce nouvel endroit.

 **Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison Dragon**. Déclara-t-elle enthousiaste.

Le dit Dragon tourna la tête vers elle intrigué, les pupilles rondes comme des soucoupes, puis vint se frotter à elle trop heureux de trouver un visage familier.

La jeune femme se posa sur le canapé, un vieux imité cuir acajou, le chat sur les genoux et épousa la pièce du regard dans un silence religieux.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée quand on sonna à la porte la faisant redescendre sur terre, elle trottina jusqu'à l'entrée et déverrouilla la porte pour tomber sur sa sympathique concierge.

 **hum, excusé moi mademoiselle Lucy mais je crois que vos cartons sont arrivés.**

La jeune fille la gratifia d'un hochement de tête avant de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au petit parking, là une camionnette de déménagement et deux hommes l'attendaient.

 **vous êtes mademoiselle Heartfilia ?** S'étonna l'un des deux hommes non sans apprécier la vision de la jeune femme, **voilà vos affaires** , il fut rejoint par son collègue un cartons dans les mains, **quel étages ?**

 **Hum,** hésita-t-elle légèrement dégoûtée par le regard appréciateur pointé sur elle, **3éme étage, appartement six.**

Quelque temps plus tard toutes ses affaires et les quelque meubles qu'elle possédait était installés dans son appartement, elle remercia rapidement les déménageurs avant de leur fermer la porte et de se retrouver seul une bonne fois pour toute.

Soulagée, elle décida de se faire à manger, puis de se coucher tôt, demain était un nouveau jour et représentait surtout un nouveau départ.


End file.
